Une Croix sur son Passé
by Mordollwen Castiel
Summary: Été 1944. Little Hangleton. Tom Jedusor rend visite à sa famille Moldu...


**Disclaimer** : _Je ne suis pas J.K Rowling et je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Je ne fais aucun profit en écrivant ceci._

Voici mon deuxième OS et fanfiction ! Je n'ai pas de bêta-lecteur mais je me suis relue plusieurs fois en corrigeant toutes les fautes que j'ai aperçus. N'hésitez pas à me le signaler si il en reste :)

Bonne lecture ! ^_^

* * *

**Une croix sur son passé.**

La porte s'ouvrit facilement. Les serrures Moldus n'avaient aucune chance face à la puissance de la magie, bien que la baguette de mon oncle était inconfortable dans ma main. J'ai traversé silencieusement le manoir, mes yeux attentifs prenaient note de toute la grandeur et l'opulente magnificence. Après avoir vu le taudis où mes ancêtres Sang Pur vivaient, je me sentais dégouté de voir que ces Moldus vivaient dans un tel luxe. Non pas que ma famille de Sang Pur semblaient vivre dans la magnificence de leur patrimoine Serpentard, mais au moins ils étaient des sorciers.

Je traversais le couloir avec une démarche souple et discrète, acquise par la longue expérience de fureter à la nuit tombé. Après un moment, j'ai trouvé une pièce contenant de la vie. Des rires et des bavardages s'écoulaient de dessous la porte. Je me suis arrêté un instant et j'ai attrapé le bruit de casseroles s'entrechoquant. La cuisine. J'hésitais, me demandant si je devais prendre la vie de tout les habitants de la maison, mais j'ai ensuite décidé que je n'avais qu'une quantité limitée de temps. Je ne voulais pas avoir à revenir un autre jour ou prendre le risque d'être pris. Poursuivant mon chemin dans la grande maison, j'ai suivis un sentier de bougies allumées et j'ai bientôt trouvé ce qui semblait être le salon. A l'intérieur se trouvaient trois personnes, discutant doucement et familièrement les uns avec les autres. Mes cibles.

Je suis entré discrètement dans la pièce et j'ai jeté un sortilège de silence. Les personnes n'ont rien remarqué jusqu'à ce que j'eus fermé magiquement la porte en claquant. Ils m'ont regardé, surpris, mais leurs visages ont bientôt adoptés des masques d'indifférences ennuyées. J'ai remarqué les similitudes entre mon visage et celui qui ne pouvait être que celui de mon père. L'autre homme de la pièce, plus âgé, avait des traits similaires, mais pas tout à fait identiques. La femme, ma grand-mère, avait les mêmes yeux que Tom, que mon père, mais autrement elle était très différente.

«Qui diable êtes-vous?» Demanda mon grand-père. «Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour entrer ici sans permission?» Au lieu de répondre, j'ai traversé le salon pour aller m'assoir gracieusement sur un canapé inoccupé, sans m'émouvoir de mettre mes pieds sur le cuir. Mon grand-père se leva et prit une posture irrité. «Descendez de mon sofa ! Je vais tout de suite vous faire chasser d'ici ! William ! William !» s'époumona t'il.

«Ils ne peuvent pas vous entendre», dis-je avec nonchalance, faisant tournoyer ma baguette entre mes doigts. J'ai remarqué que mon père était concentré sur la baguette, son visage prenant une teinte de plus en plus blême. Evidemment, Merope avait laissé des traces dans son esprit. Le plus vieux Jedusor se tourna vers moi avec un air renfrogné.

«Que voulez-vous dire? Sortez !» Je souris finement, une expression sans humour se répandit lentement sur mon visage.

«Tu pense que tu peux me donner des ordres, Moldu crasseux? lui demandais-je calmement. La connaissance que les trois seront mort dans quelques instants m'a rendu magnanime. Jedusor fronça plus profondément les sourcils et son visage prit une teinte pourpre et colérique à la façon dont il a été adressé. Il fit deux pas en avant, en levant le poing comme pour me frapper, quand son fils s'est levé et l'a stoppé.

«Père, vous ne savez pas à quoi nous faisons face.» Il a poussé son père pour qu'il retourne à sa place et m'a confronté lui-même. «Vous êtes l'un d'entre eux, n'est-ce pas? _Son_ genre.» J'applaudis doucement.

«C'est très bien, Sang-de-Bourbe. Maintenant peux-tu deviner mon identité?» J'observais mon père et j'ai vu la prise de conscience fleurir dans ses yeux.

«Vous êtes... Vous êtes l'enfant de Merope.»

J'eus un grognement. «As-tu oublié qui a fournis la semence pour ma conception?» C'était comme si un barrage s'était rompu. Les mots depuis longtemps ensevelis, remontaient soudain et m'ont presque étouffé par leur puissance. «As-tu oublié qui a abandonné ma mère à Londres, une femmes enceinte et démunit? As-tu oublié qui a expédié son propre fils dans un orphelinat parce qu'il était trop lâche pour prendre la responsabilité de ses propres actions? N'as-tu jamais pensé à revenir, ne serais-ce que pour l'enfant?»

«Je ne savais pas», répondit simplement Jedusor. Je grognais de nouveau et me leva, frappant d'un Doloris mon père, m'abreuvant de la peur et la douleur qui emplissaient l'atmosphère. Un mouvement sur la gauche attira mon attention et j'ai jeté un maléfice du saucisson juste à temps à mon grand-père. L'homme s'effondra sur le sol et sa femme hurla.

«Démon !» criait-elle. «Fils de Satan !» Mes yeux se sont illuminé avec haine et j'ai jeté la malédiction de couleur vert maladive à ma grand-mère. L'éclair lumineux l'a enveloppé puis elle gisait sur le sol, les yeux vides.

«Mère !» s'exclama Jedusor qui haletait sur le plancher, tentant de récupérer de la douleur atroce du Doloris. Il tourna ses yeux furieux vers moi. «Qu'as-tu fais, immonde bâtard?» J'avais repris mon sang froid, me sentant maintenant entièrement maître de la situation. J'eus un petit rire puis je me suis approché de mon père et je lui ai donné un coup de pied dans les côtes, lui coupant le souffle.

«Tu ignore totalement la puissance que je possède, n'est-ce pas Moldu? Je souris et j'ai

à nouveau donné un coup de pied à mon père. «Avec deux mots je pourrais t'anéantir. Avec un seul je pourrais te forcer à tuer ton propre père et violer le cadavre de ta mère. Avec un autre je pourrais te refaire ressentir la douleur. Tu aimerais ça? Impero.» Les yeux de mon père devinrent vitreux.

«Oui,» entonna-t'il. Je ris de nouveau en annulant la malédiction.

«Qui suis-je pour refuser le souhait d'un mourant? Endoloris.» Les hurlements de Jedusor étaient comme de la musique à mes oreilles et j'en appréciais chaque seconde. Le libérant de la malédiction, j'ai positionné mon père afin qu'il puisse regarder son propre père, puis je l'ai immobilisé. «Il est plus convenable pour un père de mourir avant son fils,» expliquais-je d'une voix moqueuse. J'ai jeter l'Avada Kedavra à nouveau et le plus vieux des Jedusor chuta sur le sol, de toute évidence mort. J'observais les yeux de mon père et me mis à ricaner face à la douleur présente dans ses yeux. «Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne va pas le pleurer pour longtemps.» Je libérais l'homme du sortilège immobilisant.

«Tu n'es qu'un monstre,» dit mon père faiblement. «Tu iras en enfer lorsque tu mourras.» Mes lèvres se tordirent en un rictus.

«Alors c'est une bonne chose que je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir, n'est-ce pas? Lève-toi,» ai-je ordonné. Jedusor cracha sur moi avec toute la force qu'il avait. «Lève-toi,» ai-je de nouveau ordonné «ou alors...» Je réfléchis un instant, puis je souris cruellement «Je vais te faire violer puis dévorer le cadavre de ta mère. Peut être celui de ton père également.» J'eus un petit rire malicieux «Ne serait-ce pas amusant?» Jedusor a lutter pour se remettre sur ses pieds et se balançait mollement, toujours secoué par les effets du Doloris. Lui faisant face j'ai relevé ma baguette.

«Adieu, père.» J'avais craché les mots. Puis j'ai prononcé le sortilège de la mort une fois de plus. Le corps de ce qui fut jadis, mon père chuta en arrière et percuta le sol avec un bruit mât. Quittant la dépouille des yeux je contemplais ma main, ou plutôt la bague qui se trouvait au creux de celle-ci. Il semblait qu'elle était plus brillante qu'auparavant. Je me retournais et me suis dirigé vers l'entrée de la maison sans un regard en arrière.

Tom Elvis Jedudor était entré dans la maison mais Lord Voldemort en était ressortit.


End file.
